Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention certainly falls under U.S. patent classification #182/204, however, with its versatile holding bracket, it is also able to cross the line into many other single-use ladder related fields, and is not necessarily limited to just ladder leveling.
(2) Description of the Invention
Many single-use ladder related inventions have been patented, such as ladder levelers, ladder hoists, ladder caddies, ladder trays, etc. Many of these inventions are part of or welded to a ladder. Some are invasively attached by drilling holes in the ladder""s leg and bolting the apparatus to it. A few are non-invasively attachable to the ladder. All, however, are single use and none have a fixed universal rung attachment mechanism using two u-bolts and an L-shaped bracket with 4 apertures the alignment of which is dependent on the principal that all mass produced two legged ladders, with which this Multi-use Utility Bracket is used, have rungs that are sequentially distanced 12 inches one from the other, center-point to center-point. See Attached Field of Search.
The xe2x80x9cladder utility bracketxe2x80x9d is uniquely attachable by hand in either an upright or upside down position to any two sequential rungs of any given two legged ladder, the legs of which are connected by rungs that are sequentially 12 inches equidistant center-point to center-point. The essence or heart of the invention is the proprietary center-point to center-point location of four vertically aligned apertures set through the long side of a steel or plastic bar that is perpendicularly angled at one end to form an L shaped bracket. The specifications for these four proprietary holes are based on the principle that although ladder rungs may be quite different in diameter or width they are all set approximately 12 inches apart center-point to center-point. This aperture location formula is the key to the two rung attachability of the L-shaped bracket using two u-bolts and four (4) nuts as fasteners. The L-shaped bracket is easily rigged for multiple uses, such as ladder leveling, by adding secondary holes, secondary brackets, nuts, bolts, rods and other fittings to the L-shaped bracket.